


bubble gum

by haechangod



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta'd, Oneshot, Sad Ending, a lot of things are implied, implied markhyuck summer fight, kinda open ended?, lapslock, like uh... comfort then hurt, nothing is meant to be explicit but its up to interpretation, somewhat chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: they say that once you swallow bubble gum, it stays in your stomach for seven years.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	bubble gum

**Author's Note:**

> hi i started writing this at 11:36pm and it is now 1:36am so i apologize for any mistakes made or if this doesn't make any sense,, this is also my first attempt at angst! tell me what you think! inspo for this fic was bubble gum - clairo

they say that once you swallow bubble gum, it stays in your stomach for seven years.

two boys have their first meeting. they are trainees, still filled with hope and wonder. neither boy has an idea what the future holds for him, but has big dreams. one of the two, mark, takes a good look at the boy in front of him. mark absorbs every detail. looking back, remembering how he memorized the boy's tan skin and the moles in the shape of a constellation on his cheeks, mark knew his life was about to change. this boy, with his voice like honey and his loud laughter, would ruin mark's life. mark doesn't know this, but he will ruin the boy's life as well.

a year passes. the boys grow closer together. donghyuck, our second boy, finds himself pulled towards mark. he knew mark was special ever since they locked eyes after passing their auditions. all it took was one look at mark's large, sparkly doe eyes for donghyuck to be pulled into his orbit. donghyuck finds himself liking mark more and more every day. it doesn't matter to him that mark is a foreigner or a year older than him, they just click.

mark and donghyuck have known each other for two years now. as reluctant as he is to say it, mark can't deny the fluttering sensation he feels every time donghyuck attempts skinship. for now, mark will push donghyuck away, but some day he will be the one initiating kisses, hopefully placed on lips instead of cheeks. for now, mark will hide his flushed cheeks and ears while pushing donghyuck away, avoiding the knowing glances from others. he can only hope that donghyuck feels the same way, even if he isn't yet ready to tell him.

chewing gum. not quite the bubble gum our story started out with, but important nonetheless. a debut, a new beginning, a door that will lead to a new future. mark and donghyuck share this future with five other boys. firetruck. a second door, leading to the same future. two different concepts, two different groups. the same mark and donghyuck, sharing the stage, enduring together. unfortunately for mark and donghyuck, there will be no firetruck to put out the flames they have lit.

four years into friendship, mark decides that he's had enough. not of donghyuck, he can never get enough of that boy. our dear mark is finally tired of being friends with donghyuck. he wants more. donghyuck is willing to give. as much as mark takes from donghyuck, he gives back tenfold. for every quick peck left on marks lips, there is a searing kiss placed on donghyuck's. for every soft caress of a cheek, there is mark pushing donghyuck against the door of their room. mark becomes brave when others aren't present, donghyuck becoming more timid and reserved. it's their dynamic, they balance each other perfectly. like yin and yang, each relationship must have a dark to go with the light.

this is where our story takes its turn. mark and donghyuck share more firsts together. first wins, first kisses shared through happy tears, first comforting squeezes during phone calls with parents, the first time to say, "i made it." mark and donghyuck have always been there for each other. through late nights spent rehearsing, perfecting already perfect routines, pushing until they break. they are together through sleepless nights, whispering sweet nothings against each other's skin, placing soft kisses there before listening to steady heartbeats. at times like these, mark knows he loves donghyuck. donghyuck loves mark just as much. every gesture shared between the two is a promise, "no matter what happens, i will always love you. i will be there for you. i'm yours." the first time "i love you" is actually said, both boys say it at the same time. the moment ends with more i love you's swallowed and giggles in between kisses shared under the stars.

the sixth year is where we remember that mark and donghyuck will ruin each other's lives. happy tears turn into angry ones. kisses turn into harsh words screamed across silent rooms. two boys who were once unable to be separated are now forced apart. their bond broken forever by a simple misunderstanding that will rip their relationship to pieces. neither boy will ever be the same, each one wondering just where he went wrong. there is no happy ending for our dearest mark and donghyuck. this is where their story ends, never to be picked up again, left on a shelf collecting dust. 

seven years ago.  
they swallowed the bubble gum.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for going on this journey with markhyuck and i, this was something completely new for me since i've only written fluff before this. i tried ! hmu on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) or [cc!](https://curiouscat.qa/starlitsungie)


End file.
